


Late Night Promnis Drabbles

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: Just some hot sex, I felt inspired.





	1. Chapter 1

Something about this was wrong. A miscalculation. A delicious, sunshine flavoured miscalculation. 

There was also something magnetic about it, a deep attraction that pulled at them, entwining them whenever there was a spare moment.

It was inevitable. Why fight it? 

Lips crushed together, frantically, hungrily. Mouths desperately exchanging hot saliva. Breaths panting asynchronously. 

Brilliant green eyes meeting impatient sapphires, intentionally, intensely. 

“Ignis… please.” 

Actions answered Prompto’s appeal, gloved hands carefully removing coeurl print trousers. Slipping inside of boxer shorts. 

Here Ignis firmly gripped his lovers shaft, pumping slowly as legs wrapped around his waist. Ass grinding into his crotch, matching the rhythm. 

“Too slow, please, Ign-” the statement cut short with a slight speed increase. 

Ignis took great delight undoing his partner, watching pleasure wash over his beautiful bedmate. Each stroke maintaining pressure, making Prompto’s eyes close, his back arch and his stomach muscles clench involuntarily. Ignis’s ears became blessed with luscious grunts and pleas, that were pouring out of Prompto’s mouth relentlessly. 

“Ig- Ignis.” Prompto’s eyes snapped open to meet Ignis’s directly. Full of lust as he came, painting thick streaks of semen over his stomach, staining his shirt. Ignis worked Prompto through the last shudders of his orgasm before laying him softly onto the mattress beneath them. 

“Thank you.” Prompto whispered, he began to doze. Ignis pulled the blankets over them both and stroked the younger man’s hair softly. Admiring how peacefully blissful his lover looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto leant forward, pushing Ignis back onto the bed slowly. He began to kiss and nibble along that handsome jawline, stopping at the chin to give a small kiss before continuing up to the other side to the smooth spot where the jaw connected to Ignis's ear. Prompto gave the earlobe an experimental nip, Ignis gasped suddenly, Prompto couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain.

Prompto immediately pulled away and asked “Was that bad? I'm sorry.”

“Not. Not at all, quite the opposite act-” Ignis gasped again as Prompto nipped at his earlobe a second time. Ignis began to moan softly in between gasps, his breath shallow.

Prompto left the earlobe alone and began to kiss down the side of Ignis's neck slowly, he reached Ignis's collarbone he began to suck down with the intention of leaving a love bite there. Ignis had given him plenty before, so he wanted to return the favour.

“Mmm- Prompto.” Ignis managed to whisper. “Please...”

Prompto lifted his head and looked directly at Ignis's needy eyes. Irises of pale green glimmering like peridot, surrounded perfectly by metal frames. They pierced though Prompto like hot needles, injecting him with wild lust.

“What do you need?”

“Bite down, please.” Ignis begged.

Prompto returned to his place on Ignis's collarbone, which was now slightly reddened. He bit down very gently at first but was met with complaint.

“Harder.” Ignis didn't ask or beg this time, he commanded. The word sent shivers throughout Prompto's body as he complied. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood. Ignis emitted a long low moan in response, he began shuddering underneath Prompto.

“You like that huh?” Prompto asked, feeling cocky.

“Yes. More.”

Prompto laboured at each collarbone in turn leaving shallow teeth marks across flawless skin. Ignis's moans were getting louder, as if he was restraining them before- his voice began to crack.

Without warning Ignis wrapped his legs tightly around Prompto, pulling him close into a grind. Diverting Prompto's attention away from his collarbone and back up to Ignis's perfect face, his gaze still intense, still piercing. “I've had quite enough of your teasing now.”

“Fuck.” Prompto whispered, without meaning to. Ignis's words were honey in his ears.

“That was the idea.” Ignis replied dryly, retrieving a condom and sachet of lube from the bedside table. Before Prompto could retort, Ignis opened the condom and rolled down it down over Prompto's penis. Prompto shivered at the touch forgetting whatever cheesy comeback he'd come up with.

Ignis then handed the lube sachet to Prompto, who took it and carefully ripped open the foil, slowly he spread half of the viscous liquid over Ignis's entrance. He used the rest of the lube to evenly coat his cock, and positioned himself, pressing his penis-head against the lubricated hole.

Ignis bit his lower lip with anticipation.

“Is it okay?” Prompto asked. Ignis nodded, giving the go ahead. Prompto pushed in slowly, fighting his instinct to rush. He enjoyed the way Ignis held his breath, waiting for Prompto to fill him. 

Once Prompto had bottomed out Ignis let out a long exhale. Prompto paused resisting the urge to start moving, Ignis would need to adjust first. He admired the view - Ignis, with hair dishevelled, glasses sitting low on his nose, glistening with sweat, breathing deliberately paced, causing his chest rise and fall dramatically.

“Ready?”

“More than.” Ignis's words, lust drenched, invited Prompto to begin. Setting a steady pace Prompto began to pull out, and push in again. Each time he pulled away Ignis whimpered, each time he thrust in again Ignis moaned beautifully. Prompto tried not to focus on the sensations, warm, and tight, and perfect, he didn't want to finish too soon, instead he focused on Ignis's body, following it's signals.

Ignis reached his arms up to the headboard, pushing back against it in time with Prompto's thrusts, adding more momentum. “Prompto... Harder!” the authority in his voice echoed or his earlier command. Prompto complied eagerly, tightly gripping his lovers hips with both hands and fucking into him hard.

Ignis lost his purchase on the headboard, his arms fell down onto the pillow, he let Prompto do the work for him. Ignis's head tilted upward reflexively, Prompto knew this was a sign Ignis was close. He took the opportunity, keeping one hand firmly on Ignis's hip, and with the free hand he gripped Ignis's cock. He kept the steady pace, jerking Ignis off, the rhythm of his hand and thrusts in near perfect unison. Ignis's breathing became erratic as staccato moans ripped themselves out of his throat.

Prompto could feel the heat pool in his abdomen, the sensation of Ignis’s inner walls clamping down on him, the lewd slapping noises of their bodies colliding, Ignis's broken moans, they were becoming nearly too much to handle, he fought against them in order to take care of Ignis first.

“Pro- Prom-”

“Y-yeah?”

“I- I'm- Ah!” Ignis cried out loud as he came, the semen trickled down over Prompto's fingers.

“Shit.” Prompto let go in that moment, collapsing on top of his partner as he spilled himself into the condom. His mind completely blank, he lay there in a stupor, unable to move. He felt the familiar sensation of Ignis's hand delicately stroking his hair.

“Thank you Prompto.”

“ 's my pleasure-” Prompto mumbled into Ignis's chest.

“I suppose.” Ignis mused, his voice warm.

Prompto's senses started coming back to him. “I should probably pull out?” He tried to lift himself but found his limbs were too heavy.

“You don't have to. We've got a while, let's just enjoy this.”

Prompto looked up at Ignis, his expression was soft, smiling.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He smiled back.

They lay entangled, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Undisturbed, in post-coital bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Lux_Et_Tenebrea who is definitely partially responsible for some of this content.
> 
> Maybe more will be added but for now it's just the two.


End file.
